


Home Remedies and Halloween Costumes

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [26]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Halloween Costumes, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Migraine, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: A hospital stay is already quite frustrating, but then migraines just have to ruin everything...(Whumptober Day 26: Migraine)(Kenny and Butters are aged up to 16 for a high school environment)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 5





	Home Remedies and Halloween Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Hospital setting, migraine

The next morning, Kenny felt somewhat worse than before. She woke up with a horrible, pounding headache and some colorful, flashing zig-zag lines in the forefront of her vision. This proved to be a major inconvenience for her, as it made eating breakfast more of a daunting task than it should have been. 

Once her food was finished, however, she noticed the headache had subsided quite a bit, which she found odd.

Once she noticed that she had time to kill before she had to start her schoolwork, she decided to turn on the tv, hoping to not sit in complete silence. However, her headache had returned due to the rapid switching between channels.

* * *

It had taken her from about 8am-1pm to finish half of her schoolwork. Most of the delay was caused by internet connection issues, wonky vision, lunch, and a Zoom call for Algebra 2 going slightly awry when someone openly interrupted the lecture with what seemed like a screeching hyena.

...what the fuck?

Anyways, after fully completing half of her assignments, she felt the migraine come back in full force. Instinctively, she curled back into the bed, shuddering and crying from the intense pain.

The door opened, and Kenny managed to find solace in a familiar Southern accent.

“Did I come in at a bad time?”

Kenny groaned.

“No, Butters. Actually, you came at the perfect time.”

“Well, are you feeling better from yesterday?”

“From yesterday? Kinda. In general? No.” 

Butters sighed and moved to the bed, resting Kenny’s head on his lap.

“Well, it might not work, but here’s what my mom does for me when I get migraines.”

Butters began to gently massage various aspects of Kenny’s head. He started at her temples, then moved to her forehead, and ended up at her sinuses and fairly close to her eyeballs. As he was performing this massage, a nurse entered the room and administered a small amount of Rizatriptan nasal spray, which seemed to work well in stopping her anguish. 

Soon enough, the migraine went away, and the nurse lightly tapped Butters’s shoulder.

“Hey. Thanks for keeping Kenny calm.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.”

The doctor left, and Kenny spoke up again.

“Was the nose spray also a family remedy?”

“Sort of. My mom usually gives me some ibuprofen, but that stuff seems to work better. Anyways, I’m here to drop something off.”

“Oh?”

Butters pulled out a variety of fairly small packages. Kenny managed to sit up and open all of them. In those packages were A simple black dress, a black shawl, a black sun hat, some black boots, a black choker, some black lacy tights and a used black Polaroid camera, all courtesy of Wendy.

“Oh, my Halloween costume. She really didn’t have to.”

“...Lydia? From Beetlejuice?”

“Yep. I saw the movie in like, April and connected to Lydia for some damn reason.”

“Neat. well, I hope the costume turns out well.”

“I hope so too. Oh, and I’m getting out of the hospital tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s neat.”

“I’m only getting out because my insurance won’t cover any stay longer than 2 days.”

“Well, that’s bullshit.”

“In-fucking-deed.”


End file.
